W kolorze twoich oczu
by sissel snape
Summary: Nadchodzi zima. Orihime wie, że jej serce musi zdecydować między dwoma mężczyznami. Ulquiorra x Orihime


Nadeszła zima. Pora roku, której wszyscy się tak obawiali. Nadszedł czas ostatecznej bitwy o los tysięcy mieszkańców niewielkiego japońskiego miasta i wielu milionów dusz zamieszkujących Soul Society.

Orihime od momentu uwolnienia jej z rąk Aizena, byłego kapitana Piątej Dywizji, wiedziała, że od tej bitwy zależy bardzo wiele. Nie tylko życia ludzi i Shinigami, ale także spokój jej serca, które było rozdarte między dwóch śmiertelnych wrogów.

Od kiedy pamiętała, zawsze miała słabość do tego hardego, pewnego siebie chłopca o pomarańczowych włosach i ciepłych, karmelowych oczach. Od kiedy go poznała, wiedziała, że jej serce należy do niego. A kiedy otrzymała tą moc, dzięki której widziała rzeczy nieprzeznaczone dla jej oczu, wiedziała, że jest to znak, by stać się dla niego wsparciem.

Orihime nie wiedziała tylko jednego.

Że jej serce zostanie rozdarte na pół przez niezwykły wpływ młodego Espada.

Ulquiorra… Jego szmaragdowozielone oczy potrafiły wpatrywać się w nią z lodowatą obojętnością, a jednak te oczy rozpalały nieznośny płomień w ciele dziewczyny. Uratował ją od szaleństwa dzięki cichej obecności w jej sypialni, gdy myślał, że już spała.

Ale Orihime nigdy nie spała, gdy Espada do niej przychodził, aby na nią popatrzeć. Płakała cicho, gdy wychodził. Z żalu, że gdy dojdzie do walki, znajdą się po przeciwnych stronach barykady.

Irytowała się, gdy mówił do niej „kobieto". Uśmiechała się, gdy przynosił jej posiłki. Była mu wdzięczna, gdy zabierał ją do jedynego miejsca w Hueco Mundo, gdzie na rozkaz Aizena świeciło słońce.

Uroniła tylko jedną łzę, gdy patrzyła w jego oczy, odchodząc z Kurosakim. Powstrzymała Shinigami od zabicia Espady, ale nie wiedziała, czy podjęła dobrą decyzję. Ulquiorra chciałby zginąć godnie, honorową śmiercią.

Ale ona nie chciała, by Ichigo zabił Ulquiorrę. Nie potrafiłaby na to patrzeć.

Nie potrafiłaby wybaczyć Kurosakiemu.

Pierwszego dnia zimy poczuła ogromne reiatsu. Doskonale wiedziała, co to znaczy. Wyczuwała, że Urahara otworzył przejście między Karakurą i Soul Society, bo rozpoznawała poszczególne reiatsu kapitanów i poruczników Gotei 13.

Kuchiki Byakuya i Abarai Renji.

Hitsugaya Toushirou i Matsumoto Rangiku.

Zaraki Kenpachi i mała Yachiru…

I wielu innych…

Z drugiej strony wyczuwała silne wibracje ze strony Aizena, Ichimaru i Tousena oraz ich wiernych Espada.

Espada, wśród których był Ulquiorra.

Orihime nie spieszyła się. Nie zastanawiając się wiele, najpierw podeszła do szafy i wyjęła z niej długą suknię skrojoną na wzór szat Espada.

Szmaragdowozieloną suknię.

Tak ubrana wyszła przed dom, gdzie czekał na nią Ishida w stroju Quincy. Spojrzał pytająco, ale Orihime tylko pokiwała głową, dając znak, że wszystko jest w porządku. Ujęła mocno jego wyciągniętą rękę i Ishida wszedł w shuunpo.

W mgnieniu oka znaleźli się na polu bitwy: dokładnie nad miastem, w powietrzu. Orihime natychmiast puściła dłoń Quincy i nie zwracając uwagi na jego protesty oraz na krzyki Kurosakiego i Rukii pobiegła przed siebie w poszukiwaniu czwartego Espady.

W końcu go znalazła. Widocznie on też jej szukał, bo znajdowali się dość daleko od centrum walki. Stali naprzeciw siebie, wyprostowani, dumni, zdeterminowani. Wiatr rozwiewał długie, rude włosy Orihime. Ulquiorra trzymał dłonie w kieszeniach.

Zaatakowali równocześnie. Orihime wydała rozkaz Tsubakiemu, zaś Ulquiorra odpalił potężne Cero. Żaden z pocisków nie chybił.

Tsubaki zadał śmiertelny cios młodemu Espada, zaś Cero Ulquiorry trafiło w Ichimaru Gina, który wznosił swój Zanpakutou, by zabić Orihime.

Dziewczyna natychmiast znalazła się przy umierającym Espada.

- Dlaczego? – Tylko to słowo wyrwało się z ust Orihime między jednym szlochem, a drugim.

- Gdybym miał serce, byłoby ono twoje. Kochałbym cię i oddałbym ci wszystko. Nie mam serca, więc postanowiłem oddać Ci moje życie. Byłem pewny, że tak się stanie od momentu, gdy zobaczyłem cię w tej sukni… - jego głos przechodził w urywany szept.

Orihime trzymała go w swoich ramionach i kołysała się, nie mogąc znaleźć ukojenia dla bólu.

- Założyłam ją, bo jest w kolorze twoich oczu.

- W kolorze moich oczu – wyszeptał ostatkiem sił, wpatrując się w dal niewidzącym wzrokiem. – Orihime…

A Orihime płakała, trzymając w ramionach ciało Espady, ciało wroga, ciało mężczyzny, którego wbrew jej woli pokochało jej serce.


End file.
